The higher the frequency of the signal, the larger the amount of heat that needs to be dissipated. In order to reduce the production of heat, it is known to increase the diameter of the central contact. Nevertheless, this increase in the diameter of the central contact leads to an increase in the diameter of the connector, and that can lead to problems in terms of bulk and can lower the cutoff frequency of the connector.
Application EP 1 427 069 discloses using a metal link connecting the body of a coaxial connector to a metal portion that enables heat to be transferred from the body to the metal portion. Such a solution does not improve the transfer of heat from the central contact to the body of the coaxial connector.
It is also known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,604, to provide the body of a coaxial connector with fins that enable heat to be dissipated into air. Such a solution is not entirely satisfactory for applications in vacuum conditions. Furthermore, it does not improve the transfer of heat from the central contact towards the body of the coaxial connector.
In addition, in such vacuum conditions, there is a non-negligible risk of the connector being subjected to the multipactor effect, which corresponds to a discharge phenomenon that occurs in microwave or radiofrequency components.
It is known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,028, to use insulation made up of two portions that define between them an interface that extends perpendicularly to or in parallel with the axis of the coaxial connector.
Application DE 24 51 853 discloses a coaxial connector including insulation made up of two portions interposed between the central contact and the ground contact of the connector. The two portions of the insulation are separated by an interface that is conical in part, thereby enabling the central contact to be centered in satisfactory manner. In particular as a result of using polyethylene and polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) for making the portions of the insulation, such a connector is not suitable for dissipating high powers at altitude, and more particularly under vacuum conditions.
There exists a need to benefit from a connector that is suitable for use in vacuum conditions, the connector being capable of dissipating heat to withstand high powers while avoiding any breakdown phenomena, in particular those due to the multipactor effect.